Nieve
by Gilver2990
Summary: "¿No te a pasado? Despues de todo el daño que has hecho sientes.. Remordimiento.. Culpabilidad.. Si asi me siento no se como reparar mis daños y errores.. Dante perdoname no quise hacerte daño" Eso pensaba el mayor de los Sparda sin embargo todos tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad y lo descubrira conociendo a la hija de su hermano en la epoca de navidad


"Como a veces quisiera que

Lloviera… Mientras mis lagrimas

Se mezclan con la lluvia… Mientras que

Nadie se percate que siempre hacen a un lado

Mi dignidad y hago a un lado mi orgullo…

Aunque no lo crean…"

-En Inglaterra la época en la que se encontraba su ambiente se sentía paz y armonía por esas calles a pesar de sentirse el viento frio golpear en los rostros de las personas; los copos de nieve que caían en las cabezas de quienes caminaran, solo una persona que no tenia rumbo alguno no le interesaba el frio y la nieve-.

Ah!? – se encontraba agitado a la vez aturdido al no saber cómo había terminado aquí, en el mundo humano lo último que recuerda la Temen-ni-gru, también un vago recuerdo pero no esta tan concreto había creído a ver muerto pero al parecer solo había sido una ilusión- ¿Por qué aquí?... –susurro sabiendo la ruta pero sus energías, su dolor que lo corrompía por lo más adentro que él creía de lo que tuviera de alma lo atormentaba mas- Dante…

-Mientras que en otro lugar donde la gente no pasaba mucho por ahí por cómo se veía ese edificio que mostraba lo solitario y frio que podría saber, pero esta vez es todo lo contrario ese sitio mostraba calor, alegría, paz, "Amor", era extraño pero se volvió costumbre desde hace 7 años que en Devil May Cry se festejara la navidad pero algo inesperado sucedería en un sucesos de eventos inesperados-

DANTE! –De una patada la puerta del local fue abierta y un grito se escucho resonando como eco- Mi paga…-era lady la cual tenia una expresión molesta-

-el semi-demonio acababa de tomar asiento subiendo sus pies sobre el escritorio agotado- No tiene poco que te pague… -al decir esto lady se sonrojo de vergüenza sabiendo que era cierto- Al próximo mes, ahora tengo algo mas importante..

-lady noto que el lugar estaba decorado, había un árbol de navidad era muy extraño para ella aun no lograba acostumbrarse al cambio que Dante había dado, aun así era cálido estar ahí- Entiendo… ¿Cómo esta ella?.. –olvidando lo sucedido la expresión de la cazadora tomo a una tranquilidad dando una media sonrisa-

Está en su cuarto… Se encuentra bien…- esas palabras sonaban de cariño cosa que era aun más sorprendente- No a de…. –no termina de hablar cuando cae al suelo golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente- Mi pequeña Rose… –dice mareado-

-una niña de 7 años se había abalanzado sobre el semi-demonio- Papa –la pequeña dijo con gran emoción e alegría- Lo siento… -mirando el estado de su padre se levanta mientras que sus cabellos blancos brillaban por las luz que le era reflejada, su piel blanca como la leche, sus ojos de un hermoso azul-

No te preocupes estoy bien… - se incorporo abrazándola que a la vez la pequeña feliz correspondía el abrazo-

-lady presenciando ese momento tan paterno de parte de Dante solo pensaba: "Al menos vuelves a sonreír desde que ella llego aquí para ti, al menos ese vacío y soledad se han ido", aunque lady casi estaba en lo correcto pero aun así ese peso de dolor aun lo tenía en su corazón en lo más profundo de el-

Papa! –Jalaba a Dante rápidamente mientras se acababa de poner su abrigo para salir hacia afuera- Vamos lo prometiste

-Dante apenas pudo tomar su gabardina- Lo lamento lady… Pero tengo un compromiso con esta damita –le sonreía a la de ojos bicolor mientras que en segundos había desaparecido de la vista-

-un suspiro se le escapo pero aun conservaba esa media sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Quién diría que esto sucediera? Esa pequeña luz que llego a tu camino –salió del lugar sin antes cerrar la puerta del local-

-en otra parte que aquel hombre caminaba cada vez más con dificultad por el frio, mientras que su cabello blanco le cubría sus ojos se dejo caer de rodillas- ¿Por qué?... No, lo entiendo… Duele... –lagrimas de sangre rodaban por sus mejillas lo que sentía era arrepentimiento tenía el recuerdo y más que nada que había hecho sufrir a alguien que quería e amaba, a Dante siempre le cuido, lo protegió sin importar que después de la pérdida de su madre él se había ido del lado de su hermano menor- Lo siento… Lo siento… -comenzó a decir mientras que su gabardina azul estaba sucia, a la vez que se movía por el viento, los copos de nieve caían en su rostro- No debí ser su hermano… -las palabras que provenían de el eran dolorosas el se moría por dentro necesitaba de el de su hermano anhelaba sentir ese cariño, compresión que le perdonasen por sus actos, las lagrimas de sangre aumentaban cada vez mas- Estoy solo… -en un susurro el cual fue el más el helado de sus palabras-…

-en ese momento unos pequeños brazos que le rodearon en un abrazo mas que cálido- No es cierto. Estamos aquí para ti… -unas dulces y tiernas palabras proveniente de la pequeña provocaran que aquel hombre inconscientemente correspondiese ese abrazo- Ya no estas solo

-provocando que las lagrimas aumentaran mas en el por esas dulces y re confrontantes palabras lo hacían sentir de nuevo vivo pero sus lagrimas se convirtieron en cristalinas al sentir una presencia muy familiar aun sin saber quién era esa niña que lo abrazaba y le decía eso- "Duraznos.." –fue lo que pensó en ese momento-

-a lo tanto no muy lejos de ahí un hombre de rojo más que sorprendido miraba esa escena lentamente se acercaba a ellos- Vergil… -sin creerlo esa esencia que reconoció de inmediato sus pasos se aceleraron podía ver una silueta detrás de ellos- "Duraznos.. Madre…" –aquella persona les sonreía con un amor y bondad que en segundos despareció-


End file.
